Epiphera
Epiphera the protection Goddess. alignment: Neutral Domains: Healing, Knowledge and protection. History Epiphera was originally a Demigod who was undergoing The trials of Godhood. The Trials a Demigod is tested on to ascend to Godhood are sacred and placed in place by all the Pantheon, no interference is permitted by or from the Gods and the Demigod can only be aided by mortal champions or comrades.This was not an issue until she met a mortal who captured her heart Luciel Fieldstar who was a prominent Eladrin who was 3rd in line to become Monarch of of the main body of Eladrin nations. Luciel would visit Epiphera often and those moments their love seemed to grow deeper and deeper, Luciel an accomplished Mage and warrior helped Epiphera achieve many of her trials but during one of these trials Luciel was Ambushed by a group of Devils and had suffered deep wounds that caused an unknown disease. Epiphera arrived to the healer Luciel told her to bring him too, there she was told he had very little time left and that only divine intervention or a place of power could possibly heal him. Epiphera could not let her lover, friend and comrade die, so she did the only thing she could do and took him to a place of power 4 days ride away. Epiphera entered the ancient temple at the base of the Wakening Lands where ley lines converged and began a ritual that would let her expel her divine energy from her soul and use it as a catalyst to begin the process of healing. Luciel began to receive the energy from Epiphera and with the ley line being activated showed his true intentions, the group of Devils that had attacked him reappeared and his sickness was removed by them instantly while Epiphera was trapped in the rituals power Luciel used a crystal of power and began to harness her power. Epiphera Furious at the betrayal reached far and deep with her mind, down into the earth and an ancient power met with her agony and with this sudden rush of power she was able to close off and keep some of her diving energy. The sudden stop to the ritual caused a massive explosion in the chamber knocking everyone back, when Luciel stood Epiphera was gone and the crystal had fused with the earth at the center of the chamber, Luciel assumed Epiphera had died and had been consumed completely by him and left. The crystal left there began to hum with a rhythm of a heartbeat and Epiphera's conscience emerged while her essence was trapped by the crystal, she had been changed by the ancient power she had connected to and her hate had made her filled with rage and fire that manifested horns and green hues spread everywhere on her skin. Millennia passed and Epiphera remained trapped until a lost soul tired and lost arrived seeking refuge in a forgotten ruin, She reached out to the mind of this person asking for aid, surprisingly he responded calmly and introduced himself as Bohrs and informed her that he wished he could help but he was near death and could not be of much help. Epiphera then struck a deal that if he could remove the crystal and merge with it she would heal him and make him her champion. Bohrs accepted and successfully merged with the crystal in the process learning all that had transpired Through Bohrs achievements and hard work Epiphera was freed from her curse and was able to be restored to an untainted form, she completed her trials and became a God of protection, knowledge and healing.